


Tender

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's Blue Shorts, Fanart, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, M/M, Nudity, Prelude to Smut, Zimmerbooty, and Jack's secret running shorts, captain Bitty, it's about to happen i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: I’ve drawn Bitty lovin’ on Jack quite a bit, so especially given his newly earned C, I figured it was Bitty’s turn for some attention.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163923271047/ive-drawn-bitty-lovin-on-jack-quite-a-bit-so)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
